WWE
WWE (World Wrestling Entertainment) 'is an American publicly traded, privately controlled entertainment company that deals primarily in professional wrestling with major revenue sources also coming from film, music, product licensing and direct product sales. The company promotes under two brands, known as Raw and SmackDown. As in other professional wrestling promotions, WWE shows are no legitimate contests, but purely entertainment-based, featuring storyline-driven, scripted and choregraphed matches, though they often include moves that can put performers at risk of injury if not performed correctly. The company's majority owner is it's chairman and CEO, Vince McMahon, along with his family. Company History Terminology WWE Stock and Corporate Governance Contracts Wellness Programs Expansion beyond Wrestling Programming Raw One of the two main brands and considered the flagship program of WWE, it is known as Monday Night Raw that currently airs live on Monday evenings. WWE employees are assigned to work and perform on that program, and has broadcast live from 208 different arenas in 171 cities and towns in eleven different nations including the United States, Canada, United Kingdom, Afghanistan in 2005, Iraq in 2006 and 2007, South Africa, Germany, Japan, Italy, India and Mexico. SmackDown One of the two main brands and is also known as SmackDown Live, currently broadcasting live on Tuesday nights. WWE employees are assigned to work and perform on that program, and has broadcast live from 162 different arenas in 147 cities and towns in seven different nations including the United States, Canada, United Kingdom, Iraq in 2006 and 2007 for Tribute to the Troops, Japan in 2005, Italy in 2007 and Mexico in 2011. It also premieres a few hours earlier in Ireland and the United Kingdom and a day earlier in Australia, Canada, Singapore and Phillipines than the United States except for live episodes. NXT NXT is a division based in Winter Park, Florida and while it's original purpose was to serve primarily as a developmental division for WWE, NXT is effectively the third brand complementing Raw and SmackDown. Originally holding shows primarily in Orlando, Florida area; it expanded it's reach as time has gone on, having embarked on national and international tours, being praised for it's high quality of wrestling, captivating storylines and the opportunities they afford female wrestlers as opposed to on the main roster. Cruiserweight Classic Cruiserweight Classic was a WWE network series and tournament with all participants billed at a weight of 205 lbs or less. Tournament qualifying matches took place in various promotions of the independent circuit including well known promotions such as Revolution Pro Wrestling, Progress Wrestling and Evolve. Many cruiserweight wrestlers from around the world were given the chance to qualify for the 32-man tournament which took place over four dates. Superstars Main Event Total Divas Other on Television Pay-Per View and WWE Network Events Championships and Accomplishments Main Roster Raw *'WWE Universal Championship: 'A world heavyweight championship and a world title, and was created on July 25 2016. It's current champion is Kevin Owens who won it on August 29 2016 at Houston, Texas. *'WWE United States Championship: 'A secondary title and was created on January 1 1975. It's current champion is Rusev who won it on May 22 2016 at Newark, New Jersey. *'WWE Cruiserweight Championship: ' *'WWE Raw Women's Championship: *'WWE Raw Tag Team Championship:' SmackDown *'WWE World Heavyweight Championship:' *'WWE Intercontinental Championship:' *'WWE SmackDown Women's Championship:' *'WWE SmackDown Tag Team Championship:' Developmental NXT *'NXT Championship:' *'NXT Women's Championship:' *'NXT Tag Team Championship:' Defunct Other Accomplishments *'Royal Rumble:' *'Money in the Bank:' *'Andre the Giant Memorial Trophy:' Category:Professional Wrestling Category:WWE Category:Wrestling Category:Sports Entertainment